


Forever (stay gold)

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, cheesy crap, domestic!ongniel, im sorry, mentioned!Jaehwan, mentioned!Minhyun, minhwan if you squint enough, ong actually has a surprise, samoyed!niel is back, sequel-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: A few years into their relationship, Daniel realizes things do actually change (and definitely, in a good way).or alternatively, a sequel ofYou're the only one (I need)





	Forever (stay gold)

**Author's Note:**

> It's about damn time we give them an ending.

“Tough day at work?” Daniel fluffy ears perk up when he notices the groggy movement at his periphery, currently heading towards the couch where he is comfortably seated. 

 

“You bet,” the shadow emerges out of the darkness and into the light provided by the bright living room, moderately loud music blaring from the television as the Samoyed hybrid engrossed himself in watching the music show. “Did you have fun today? How's senior year treating you so far?”

 

It has been a few years since Seongwoo had taken Daniel into his humble abode, the once-quiet and sad space had brightened up into a lively one, not a day without giggles ensuing in the kitchen area as Seongwoo constantly tries to impress the large puppy with his wonderful cooking skills, courtesy of his mother’s training.

 

It’s pretty amazing how the times have changed for them, with him feeling slightly dejected before while living alone and Daniel fearing of constant abandonment. Gone were those days, and Seongwoo can only think about how it feels to come home after a long, tiring work day with such a beautiful pup of a boyfriend waiting for him in the couch, his favorite candies and jellies included. 

 

“Well, it’s not that bad, hyung,” Seongwoo hums in agreement as he dips into Daniel’s broad chest, melting into his warmth. “Classes went well and I saw Minhyun-hyung awhile ago. Who would’ve thought he’s a professor now.” The elder feels the vibration erupting from Daniel’s chest while eliciting a light chuckle at the sudden remark towards the said fox hybrid.

 

“Of course, time changes everything, Niel,” the older hands feel warm against Daniel’s soft cheeks. “And he’s not the husband of a Kim Jaehwan for nothing, y’know.”

 

That’s right, time changes everything. Seongwoo doesn’t remember all of it because it happened so fast, but the people, hybrid and non-hybrid, had actually been clamoring for it decades ago. 

 

The government had finally passed the equality law, making all hybrids have equal opportunities at par with ordinary humans. The adoption system was quickly amended thereafter, as it only gave rights to those who were adopted and none for those who were stuck in shelters like how Daniel once felt. Also, the old laws that were repressive against them, limiting their opportunities in terms education and occupation, were repealed. 

 

For families like Daniel and Seongwoo, the moment felt euphoric. Finally, his lovely hybrid gets to do anything he wants. He can live normally without having to be shunned by the lack of accommodation for his kind. And it was obviously natural for Seongwoo to push Daniel in enrolling into college, letting him enjoy the beauty of a simple life in university, and hopefully giving him the future he rightfully deserves.

 

“Niellie, do you still remember when I lost you in the grocery?” Seongwoo calls out to the younger softly, his lithe frame now softly snuggled against Daniel’s broad torso. He feels warm, like the soft sunshine that gently peeks through the billowing curtains before the peak of sunrise. It calms Seongwoo so much, the sensation easing the tension in his body and the way the hybrid’s fuzzy tail is securely wrapped around him, gently reminds him that he’s not alone in this world. And that he has someone to lean on.

 

Daniel’s small gestures never fail to make Seongwoo’s heart skip a beat. 

 

“Yup, it was a long time ago,” Daniel replies, eyes still affixed to the television, “I kinda remember hating you ‘bout it, though.” He says albeit with a light chuckle.

 

“It was a mistake, let me live,” Seongwoo audibly groans while Daniel laughs at his reaction. He knows it was only an honest mistake, and the elder made up for it when he confessed his feelings to Daniel in public. That, he wouldn’t actually forget since he probably might’ve felt butterflies bursting in his stomach by that time. Not that Seongwoo would know.

 

“You asked for it, hyung,” Daniel leans down directly into the older’s face, lips jutting out to reach the elder’s forehead to plant a soft kiss. “But I love you more than anything in this world, hyung. Don’t worry.”

 

Perhaps, Seongwoo wasn’t ready for the sudden attack.

 

“Why are you so cheesy?” Seongwoo whines, almost purring like a feline, burying himself into his warmth again. Daniel pats his boyfriend’s hair and he can see Seongwoo’s lips visibly curling into a smile, a sign that he’s satisfied with the affection he’s receiving. He’s seriously needy when he’s tired.

 

“Geez, you’re such a cat, hyung,” Daniel feigns annoyance, clearly enjoying the cute image of his boyfriend sprawled all over him, still in his work clothes. “You should take a shower, it’s already getting late.”

 

“Yes, _ my puppy _ ,” the younger pouts, his ears wear down but his heart is unwavering. He’s actually annoyed whenever the older would use that term on him, it’s not that he’s offended but it makes the beating of his chest very erratic. If Seongwoo knows how he truly feels, he will bug him for the rest of eternity.  _ Chill. _ He chants to himself.  _ Calm down, Daniel. _

 

Seongwoo stands in front of the younger with his hands kept behind himself. Daniel probably thinks it’s another gift or a plushie because Seongwoo had a constant habit of giving him random things as a gift. Last time, it was a whole pack of Haribo gummies. That one, he enjoyed a lot.

 

Seongwoo’s face looks peaceful and there is a certain fondness to it that made the younger hybrid want to kiss and cuddle him the whole night. Daniel’s ears perk up once again, and his tail is uncontrollably wagging in excitement. But then, Seongwoo actually proceeds to kneel in front of him, right leg gently flexed in the wooden flooring and the following events caught the hybrid off-guard.

 

This isn’t happening.

 

“No f-freaking w-way..” Daniel stutters, his hands a jittery mess as Seongwoo continues to look straight into his glassy eyes with a sincere smile.

 

“Daniel,” he presents a velvet-colored box in front of Daniel who’s currently frozen in his place. “I might not be the most perfect man out there…”

 

_ “No way, oh my god.” _

 

“... I might’ve forgotten you too many times.”

 

_ “Okay, it was one time! One. Time. ” _

 

“I might not have the biggest body to protect you…”

 

_ “It’s because I’m the one who protects you, Hyung!” _

 

“But I have the biggest heart that’s exclusively for you, my  _ big puppy _ .”

 

Daniel finally stops retorting, his eyes forming into the cutest crescents. He can’t believe that this is actually happening, the Samoyed feels like he’s about to barf because he would’ve never expected for Seongwoo to actually do ask him formally. Everything is just so new to him and he admires the older for taking a leap of faith. It might be a foreign territory but he has never been so sure in his whole life.

 

Seongwoo opens the box to reveal a simple golden ring adorned with small gemstones that actually reminded Daniel of his boyfriend’s moles. “Kang Daniel, would you be mine for the rest of your life?”

 

“Do you really have to ask?” Daniel scoots closer to him, both arms extending to receive him and the ring. “You’ve given me more happiness that I could’ve ever wished, Ong Seongwoo. I cannot offer you anything but the promise of a lifetime.” 

 

Both of their lips meet under the glow of the moonlight, with the resounding static of the television still reverberating around the room. No frills nor huge surprises, but the simplicity of the spur of the moment was enough to make Seongwoo realize how happy he is, how lucky he was to have someone like Daniel accept him apart from his imperfections. 

 

“You probably know I’m the happiest man in the world,” he says, heaving as he abruptly breaks the kiss. 

 

“You probably mean me, Hyung,” Daniel lounges forward to kiss him again. "Or should I say, _my husband_?"

 

This time, the younger makes sure that it’s more than just a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i'm sorry if this is a mess.   
> But, thank you for reading! <3  
> Comments are highly appreciated~
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seongwoolite)


End file.
